countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Juliania
Juliania is a small nation that is east of Luzon, Philippines. It is a small nation and has a not-too-big land area, and has several cities, too. Its government is transparent, so it means the government is not too bad at all, and it is also a republic that has democracy; everyone 18 and above can vote. Details History Pre-era 1500 Before Juliania was founded as a nation, it is a very small island of the Philippines, and there were only agricultural sectors in the country. There are also cottage industries there, and also they rarely trade with other countries or in the Philippines. That time, life is very hard, and if someone lives there, they can only live up to age 30-40, because of no technology yet during that time in 1500. 1575 In 1575, there were 2,500 people. That time, there was a war. So, the country worked hard so that it could win against their powerful rival, Australia. When the war started, Australia started deploying half of their soldiers, and Juliania did a missile attack to win the war. Then, a fourth of the soldiers were killed. A long time passed, and the war finished. Juliania had its first time to win a war against a powerful enemy. 1640 A powerful eruption hit Juliania. It was Mt. Betro that caused the eruption. When the eruption happened, ashes fell down, and luckily, before the eruption they were ready. They stabled the houses and the roofs. In the aftermath, 400 people died, and 772 people were injured. Houses and crops were destroyed. 1800 It improved a little. Now, there are more cottage industries; some became small offices, and economy improved. The GDP that time was around $288 million, the seventeenth-biggest in the whole world. The president that time was pleased to see that. Modern 1875 Economy boom started. The GDP now was $404 million, now the tenth-biggest economy. More farms were made, lots of industries were made, but still there were cottage industries. Juliania had no military problems that time. 1910 Juliania was hit by World War 1. Luckily, the country was equipped before the event happened. Almost 400 were killed there, and a thousand are injured. This was the most severe war hit in Juliania. 1945 In World War 2, a little less fatalities were recorded. It was an earlier preparation for the war, and also, only a few industries were made. It was not the bloodiest; but lots of people were injured that time. So, the health workers started to do their job. 1999 This was a great growth because its economy was huge with $9.5 billion, and there was a population of 27,904. That time, there were lots of big industries already, and only a few cottage industries remain. National Era 2013 On September 15, this is the day of independence because of Juliania's big growth and an idea of making the country. They also did a prayer rally thanking the wiki for having such great service. Economy Tourism The tourism of Juliania is almost as simple as a small nation would have. It has lots of shops and churches, and also cold cities such as the capital, Umpum. There are around 6,000 tourists each month, making 72,000 annually. This makes 12.5% of the GDP of the nation.